


El club de los Kaitou

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Celos, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque la gente a veces olvidaba que Kaitou Kid no era el único ladrón fantasma de Japón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El club de los Kaitou

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.
> 
> Advertencias: Celos, romance, confesiones de amor, romance, humor y crack. Animes invitados, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, 20 Mensho ni Onegai!, D.N.Angel, Kaitou Joker y Kaitou Saint Tail.
> 
> Notas: Feliz cumpleaños Lizzy-chan, :D espero que te guste.

 

 

 

 

**One-Shot**

 

Había una pequeña cosa que le estaba molestando a Shinichi, como esta noche, se suponía que el ladrón haría uno de sus más famosos atracos, llenos de luces y hermosas acrobacias, pero…

 

\- ¡Kid! – el grito femenino llamó la atención de todos.

 

\- Oh, dulce Jeanne, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el mago, dejando de lado a todos los detectives y policías, incluso la joya quedo olvidaba al llamado del ladrón fantasma que tardo en reconocer como Kaitou Jeanne.

 

\- Bueno, lamento molestarte, pero… - dijo ella algo nerviosa, su cabello rubio moviéndose al viento graciosamente.

 

\- Esta bien, vamos – se acercó a ella, y una bola de humo desapareció.

 

\- Era Kaitou Jeanne, nunca la había visto – dijo una joven del público.

 

\- ¿Crees que estén saliendo? – preguntó otro.

 

Shinichi solo frunció el ceño, quizás solo estaban robando algo juntos… su mente traidora solo le recordó que eso en su oficio sonaba a una cita, pero lo desestimo, aunque estaba recordando varios eventos pasados, como cuando otro cierto ladrón apareció.

 

Hace una semana Kid estaba haciendo un esplendoroso espectáculo con luces y globos, cuando se detuvo de la nada, levantó un dedo a sus labios para difundir el silencio, y en una situación irreal, otro ladrón fue desenmascarado de una pared.

 

\- Que agradable sorpresa Joker, ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó Kid con diversión.

 

\- No – dijo evitando los ojos, completamente fuera de carácter.

 

\- Oh – dijo Kid con mucha más diversión – como vez estoy ocupado, pero si vas al lugar secreto, te veré ahí como en media hora, ¿ok? – dijo el ladrón de blanco.

 

\- ¡Ok! – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo Joker, desapareciendo del lugar.

 

\- Lamento la interrupción, ahora sí, en que estamos – y después de eso siguió el caos habitual.

 

Pero hace tres semanas, fue visto acompañado de 20 Mensho, teniendo una muy relajada y pacifica plática en la mitad de la torre de tokio, dicho ladrón 20 Mensho estaba recargado muy amablemente junto a Kid, las fotos lo llenaron todo.

 

Y luego hace cuatro semanas, Kaitou Saint Tail había aparecido junto a Kaitou Kid en una exposición de arte, donde uno de los cuadros principales estaba siendo robado, debido a las pistas, Shinichi se dio cuenta que el cuadro no pertenecía al dueño de la exposición, sino a una anciana, a escondidas escucho la siguiente conservación.

 

\- Muchas gracias Kid – dijo la chica castaña.

 

\- Te dije que no te preocuparas, todo iba a salir bien – dijo el mago de la luna.

 

\- Esta bien, no te olvides se asistir el sábado, haré galletas – dijo de nuevo animada la chica.

 

\- Claro que sí, nos vemos Saint Tail

 

Y luego hace cinco semanas, Shinichi vio una de las cosas más extrañas, Dark, el ladrón alado, que debe tener un truco bastante elaborado, a él no le engañaban, estaba sosteniendo por la cintura al mago, dejándolo suavemente en el piso, era una postal que cualquier fujoshi amaría.

 

\- ¿No se supone que debes tener cuidado? – preguntó el chico de negro, Kid le recibió con una sonrisa.

 

\- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, pero muchas gracias por salvarme – dijo el ladrón de blanco, apareciendo una rosa, y poniéndolo en el cabello de Dark.

 

\- Tú nunca cambias – dijo con resignación, y se fue volando.

 

Cada nuevo recuerdo puso a su mente más furiosa, porque eran los más recientes, pero no los únicos, para el gran disgusto del detective, es como si Kid hubiera formado su propio harem y… espera, formado su propio equipo de salto, si eso es mejor.

 

Dos días después, se enteró del dúo que formaron Kaitou Jeanne y Kaitou Kid para entrar a robar una pintura, fue la gota que colmó su vaso, estaba por darle una patada en la cara al ladrón estúpido.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

El siguiente atraco, ocurrió con relativa normalidad, si no fuera por cada intento de asesinato de balón asesino de Shinichi, Kid estaba un poco preocupado por su salud, había hecho enfadar por alguna razón a su detective favorito, pero sabía que no había hecho nada para merecer un golpe asesino, él lo sabía, hizo varias acrobacias complicadas, incluso para él, cuando llegó al techo, tenía que hablarlo.

 

\- Meitantei, ¿paso algo malo para que tu ira fuera tan impresionante hoy? – preguntó con cautela.

 

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿por qué no te vas con tus amiguitos si soy molesto? – dijo el detective enviando otro balón asesino.

 

\- ¿Mis amigos? – preguntó el ladrón esquivando como si su alma dependiera de ello.

 

\- Parece que están muy unido a ellos – gruño el detective.

 

\- Oh – murmuró el ladrón mirando divertido – pero no son tan impresionantes como tú – dijo el mago con una sonrisa ligera.

 

\- Claro que sí – dijo el detective con enojo.

 

\- Suenas celoso – dijo el mago divertido – no deberías, estamos solo en un club, ya sabes, un club de ladrones fantasma, nos ayudamos a veces – dijo divertido el ladrón.

 

\- ¿Un club? – preguntó dudoso el detective.

 

\- Si, mi amor solo pertenecerá a ti, así que no te pongas celoso – confesó el ladrón, acercándose al detective y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

 

\- Pero, pero… - dijo un poco sonrojado el detective.

 

\- A menos de que no quieras mi amor - dijo con cierta tristeza el mago.

 

\- Quiero tú amor, pero… joder – dijo el detective ahora rojo por haber soltado la frase.

 

\- Entonces no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te prometo que te llevaré a una cita como se debe después – una rosa roja apareció y se la dio al detective, desapareciendo del lugar.

 

El detective estuvo sonrojado viendo la rosa y pensado en sus significados, fue cuando se acordó del club, suspiró, si los policías apenas podían con un solo ladrón fantasma, ahora menos cuando se juntaba dos o más, bien, lo que sea, no era su problema, él ya estaba teniendo lo que quería.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

OMAKE:

 

En el lugar secreto de reunión del club, cinco personas estaban discutiendo sus propias tragedias hasta que se oyó el teléfono celular de alguien, el cual era de Kaitou Jeanne.

 

\- Oh, parece que Kid lo ha logrado – dijo ella feliz.

 

\- Eso es fantástico – dijo Kaitou Saint Tail.

 

\- No puedo creer que lo único en que nos pidió ayuda fue para conquistar un detective, ese mago está loco – murmuró Dark.

 

\- Él nos ha ayudado a nosotros, creo que se lo debíamos – dijo 20 Mensho con dulzura.

 

\- Si, no insultes a Kid-sensei – dijo Kaitou Joker.

 

Lo que sea pensó el chico con alas, sabiendo internamente que Daisuke estaba pensando en su propio detective cabezota.

 

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Daisuke – murmuró internamente Dark, ni loco ayudaba a su protegido con eso, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sugerido la idea.


End file.
